7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This R25 grant application seeks support for strengthening of an indigenous inter-professional Association, The African Forum for Research and Education for Health (AFREhealth), through building squarely upon the highly productive experience and achievements of the Medical Education Partnership Initiative (MEPI) and Nursing Education Partnership Initiative (NEPI). AFREhealth has potential to catalyze the formation of a strong, stable, and sustainable Pan- African inter-professional movement. AFREhealth is uniquely positioned to become a high-impact African health association at the forefront of improving health and lives among all Africans, including lasting impact in the fight against HIV/AIDS. Novel, innovative approaches are required to solve Africa?s complex health challenges of today and tomorrow. MEPI and NEPI programs were started by PEPFAR, NIH, and HRSA in the fight against HIV/AIDS to address the overwhelming shortage of health care professionals in Africa, focusing primarily on physicians and nurses. Our proposed Makerere-led, AFREhealth-centered program builds directly on the strong success of MEPI and NEPI, through carrying forward momentum generated and ensuring that we, as Africans, assume leadership and ownership of the need to build a strong, skilled health workforce in our countries and develop effective, efficient systems to deliver quality health services ? ones that ensure both access and equity, and are informed by relevant, rigorous research. Africa?s health challenges are complex and demand effective collaboration across professions, contrary to often unilateral, intra-profession efforts. A strong, sustainable AFREhealth will scale up best practices and innovations, mobilize and engage all health professions across Anglophone, Francophone and Lusaphone sub-Saharan African countries. AFREhealth will become the leader and go-to partner to share ideas opportunities, and best practices for teaching and research, serving as a lead innovator in Africa?s health professional education and south-south collaboration. Our program design reflects a philosophy of sustainability, strong governance, and leadership, drawing upon a strong leadership team and advisory committee, faculty, and participants ? thought leaders spanning all health professions and regions in sub-Saharan Africa. AFREhealth will leverage this project to engage other funders, national governments, foundations, and private sector to secure complementary investments in health professions education, research, and health system strengthening. This program will result in a strong, sustainable AFREhealth, whose achievements will make measurable contributions to Africans living longer, healthier lives.